I Love You
by fiddinialiya
Summary: Aku, Byun Baek Hyun, 17 tahun, mengalami hal yang tak biasanya. (ChanBaek)


Warn : ChanBaek, AU, DLDR

Happy Reading

Baekhyun's POV  
>Aku, Byun Baek Hyun, 17 tahun, mengalami hal yang tak biasanya. Ini benar-benar bukan hal yang biasa. Ada yang aneh denganku.<p>

Ntah kenapa akhir-akhir ini ada sesuatu yang janggal jika aku bertemu ah, bicara dengan ChanYeol. Rasanya seperti detak jantungku seperti habis berlari, dan terkadang kurasa pipiku memanas. Padahal, aku selalu biasa saja jika bertemu ataupun berbicara dengannya sebelumnya.

Semua ini bermula kala ia menggenggam tanganku saat kami berjalan-jalan dikota (tentu saja ia menarikku secara paksa), rasanya ntah kenapa begitu aneh. Lalu kemudian saat aku melihatnya memeluk seorang gadis, rasanya begitu sakit.

Aku pikir coba bertanya pada Lay-hyung yang sedang mengobrol ntah apa bersama Suho-hyung. Tapi, tidak jadi. Aku rasa tidak akan bertanya padanya. Bagaimana kalau aku mencoba pada Kris?  
>Aku melangkah kearah Kris yang sedang berbicara dengan Tao, menghentikan langkahku dan berpikir lagi. Tidak, tidak. Sudahlah.<p>

Baekhyun's POV end

Hari sudah mulai menggelap, sudah sejam yang lalu kegiatan klub dibubarkan. Baekhyun memasang earphone pada kedua telinganya dan bersiap untuk pulang. Meninggalkan wilayah sekolah dan berjalan menuju rumahnya sambil menghayati tiap nada yang ia dengar sampai ia menyadari seorang telah berjalan disampingnya dan membuatnya menoleh.

"Yo." Sapa Chanyeol begitu kouhainya itu menoleh.

Baekhyun merasakan detak jantungnya mulai cepat lagi, namun ia mencoba mengendalikannya dan memasang wajah datar seperti biasanya.  
>"Pulang bersama, bolehkan? Lagipula rumah kita searah." Lanjut Chanyeol sambil tersenyum,Baekhyun hanya tersenyum.<br>Keduanya melanjutkan jalan mereka dan kesunyian meliputi keduanya. Chanyeol yang agak tidak suka suasana ini berpikir untuk mengajak Baekhyun berbicara, yang mana Baekhyun sendiri berpikir entah apa.  
>"Baekhyun?"<br>"Baekhyun?"  
>"Baekhyun?"<br>"Baekhyun!"  
>Baekhyun terperanjat dan menoleh. "Y-ya?"<br>"Kau kenapa?"  
>"…? Aku kenapa?"<br>Chanyeol mengangguk.  
>"….." Baekhyun mencoba terlihat seperti orang berpikir, menutupi detak jantungnya yang makin menggila.<br>"…err… aku tidak apa, kurasa."

Chanyeol mengernyit. Baekhyun memang jarang berbicara, tapi tidak sampai harus melamun sepanjang waktu apalagi saat berjalan di tengah jalan seperti ini. Chanyeol menyadari ada yang aneh dengannya itu sejak beberapa hari yang lalu. Terkadang Baekhyun itu akan melamun saat jalan dikoridor dan menabrak orang lain. Terbesit dipikirannya untuk mencoba mengawasinya agar tidak menabrak orang saat tanpa sengaja dia melamun dan juga untuk tahu apa yang terjadi. Lagipula, bohong besar bahwa rumahnya searah dengan rumah Baekhyun. Arah rumahnya bahkan berlawanan sangat jauh.  
>"Apa kau yakin?" Tanya Chanyeol mencoba menyelidik.<br>Baekhyun mengangguk dan merasa tidak nyaman mengetahui pandangan mata Chanyeol tak lepas darinya.  
>Chanyeol menggaruk pipinya yang sama sekali tidak gatal, mencoba mencari satu topik yang bisa membuat Baekhyun bereaksi lain. Dan ia mendapatkan satu ide.<br>"Baekhyun, apa kau punya kekasih?"  
>Baekhyun menoleh sambil memasang wajah penuh tanda tanya, "Mm… tidak?"<br>Chanyeol mengangguk lalu melihat langit, "Kau tidak berpikiran ingin memiliki kekasih?"  
>Baekhyun menatap kakinya yang sedang melangkah, "Tidak.."<p>

"…"  
>"Baekhyun.."<br>"Hm?"  
>"Apa kau menyukai seseorang?"<p>

Deg!

Baekhyun terhenti. Menatap lantai trotoar yang ia berdiri diatasnya. Berpikir sesuatu. Suka. Suka. Jantungnya yang berdetak tak normal saat dirinya didekat Chanyeol seperti saat ini. Pipinya yang memanas saat ia berdekatan dengan Chanyeol. Suka. Su..ka?  
>Ia baru terpikiran oleh satu kata itu. Apa ia menyukai Chanyeol? Baekhyun menggeleng. Itu tidak mungkin, ia masih normal, ia tidak mungkin menyukai Chanyeol. Lalu perasaan apa yang ia rasakan saat berdekatan dengan pemuda itu?<br>Chanyeol mengerjap saat Baekhyun tiba-tiba berhenti dan beberapa detik kemudian menggeleng keras sekali. Ini bukan Baekhyun sekali. Chanyeol begitu terkejut pertanyaannya bisa membuat seorang Baekhyun begitu frustasi.  
>"Baek..hyun?"<br>Baekhyun menegakkan kepalanya tiba-tiba dan dilihat Chanyeol bahwa wajah Bekhyun memerah. Begitu manis. Chanyeol menampar wajahnya, apa yang ia pikirkan? Ia pun menatap Baekhyun yang kini merengut, dan kembali berjalan. Dan ia pun mengikutinya.  
>"Baekhyun…"<br>"Y-ya?"  
>"Kau…belum jawab pertanyaanku tadi."<br>Baekhyun mengerjap, "Ng….er…ehm…ya..kurasa ada…mungkin.."  
>Kini giliran Chanyeol yang mengerjap, "Siapa?"<br>Baekhyun melirik Chanyeol, "Ah, itu rahasia."

.

Baekhyun benar-benar tak bisa mengontrol dirinya lagi, ia rasa. Perasaan anehnya semakin menjadi-jadi. Dan ia bisa menyadari bahwa akhir-akhir ini ia sedikit menjauhi Chanyeol.  
>Baekhyun menghela napas dan melangkahkan kakinya keluar melalui gerbang sekolah. Dan terhenti ketika matanya menatap Chanyeol sedang berjalan dengan seorang gadis dengan Chanyeol merangkul gadis itu. Ia mengepalkan tangannya erat, dan berbalik untuk pulang. Tanpa menyadari bahwa anak-anak teman-teman mereka tengah melihatnya.<p>

"Jadi….Alasan Baekhyun error akhir-akhir ini mungkin karena ini ya…" ucap Kris manggut-manggut.  
>"Hoo~" sahut Lay.<br>"Apa? Apa? Baekhyun menyukai Chanyeol?" tanya Tao.  
>Yang lainnya mengangguk. "Hm—hm.."<p>

.  
>"Baekhyun? Bisakah kau membelikan Eomma bahan membuat kue?" tanya Ibu Baekhyun saat ia selesai sarapan.<br>"Baik." jawab Baekhyun sembari memasukkan piring kotor bekas makan di bak cucian piring.  
>"Ini daftarnya ya,"<br>Baekhyun mengangguk, dan pergi ke kamarnya untuk mengganti baju.

.  
>Baekhyun keluar dari sebuah toko yang menjual bahan membuat kue dan melihat jam tangannya yang menunjukkan pukul 11, ditangannya yang satu lagi sebuah kantung plastik berisi bahan bahan membuat kue yang baru saja ia beli.<br>Mengedarkan pandangannya kesekelilingnya, matanya langsung menangkap pemandangan yang tak seharusnya ia lihat.  
>Chanyeol yang sedang mencium pipi seorang gadis.<br>Baekhyun segera mengalihkan pandangannya dan berjalan cepat menuju rumahnya. Perasaannya campur aduk, pegangannya pada kantung plastik menguat. Sesampainya ia dirumah segera ia letakkan kantung berisi bahan-bahan kue itu diatas meja dan masuk kamarnya tanpa berkata apapun.

.  
>"Baekhyun~" Ibu Baekhyun mengetuk pintu kamar anaknya.<br>"Y-ya, Eomma?" Baekhyun tersentak.  
>"Chanyeol datang berkunjung~"<br>"Chan—yeol?" Baekhyun terlonjak, ia baru saja bangun dari tidur setelah menangis dan melihat pantulan dirinya di kaca. Mata sembab habis menangis, rambut yang acak-acakan.  
>Dengan cepat ia masuk kekamar mandi dan mencuci wajahnya dan menyisir rambutnya.<p>

Ckrek.  
>Baekhyun membuka pintu kamarnya dan mendapati Chanyeol didepan kamarnya.<br>"Yo."  
>Baekhyun memandang pemuda didepannya datar. Ia sudah menduganya. Dan kini ia memasang tampang 'tak ada apapun terjadi'.<br>"Tumben sekali kau datang kesini? Ada apa?"  
>Chanyeol tertawa kecil, "Ya...Hm...aku hanya bosan dirumah~ jadi aku berpikir untuk berkunjung kerumahmu."<br>'Kenapa kau tidak kerumah pacarmu aja sana.' rutuk Baekhyun dalam hati, walau tidak ia pungkiri ia sedikit senang mendengarnya.  
>"Trus...kau disini mau ngapain?" tanya Baekhyun.<br>Chanyeol terdiam, menatap langit-langit diatasnya lalu tersenyum lebar.  
>"Ayo kita pergi!"<br>"Ha?"  
>"Melihat matahari senja!"<p>

.  
>Baekhyun hanya terdiam membiarkan Chanyeol menarik tangannya berlari menuju sebuah tempat diatas bukit.<br>"Chanyeol?"  
>"Hm?"<br>"Kita akan kemana?"  
>Chanyeol menunjukkan sebuah tempat di ujung sana sambil tetap berlari.<br>"Tidak bersama yang lain?"  
>"Hanya kita berdua!"<br>"Kenapa?"  
>"...Kenapa? Ntahlah, mungkin aku ingin bersamamu!"<br>Deg.  
>Baekhyun merasakan pipinya memanas.<br>"Chan..yeol?"  
>"Ya?"<br>"Kau... kenapa kau tidak mengajak pacar senpai saja?"  
>Langkah Chanyeol terhenti dan menoleh kearah Baekhyun dengan wajah bingung.<br>"Pacar? Aku tidak punya."  
>Baekhyun melongo, "Lha?"<br>"Sejak kapan aku punya pacar?" tanya Chanyeol bingung sambil memiringkan kepalanya.  
>"Tapi aku dan Tao minggu lalu melihatmu memeluk seorang gadis. Dan kemarin aku melihatmu pulang bersama dengan gadis?" tanya Baekhyun dengan pose sedang berpikir.<br>"Gadis itu bukan pacarku," jawab Chanyeol.  
>"Lha?"<br>"Gadis yang pertama itu dia kepleset, jadi aku menangkapnya. Yang kedua, dia lagi sakit, sensei menyuruhku mengantarnya."  
>Baekhyun mengangguk mengerti, ada rasa lega dalam hatinya ketika mendengar hal itu. Namun, ia mengingat sesuatu.<br>"Oh ya, tadi saat aku belanja aku melihat senpai mencium gadis di cafe." ucap Baekhyun.  
>"Itu ibuku. Dia membelikan aku jam tangan, lihat! Bagus kan?" tanyanya sambil menunjukkan jam yang melingkar di lengannya dengan riang.<br>Wajah Baekhyun mendatar, "Biasa aja deh,"  
>Chanyeol cemberut. Sedangkan, Baekhyun kini menatap cakrawala didepannya sambil menghembuskan napas lega. Ia teringat saat ia menangis tadi, dan hal itu benar-benar membuatnya malu, ia menangis hanya karena kesalahpahaman.<br>"Chanyeol, mataharinya terbenam." ucap Baekhyun, Chanyeol mengangguk.  
>"Indahnya..." lanjut Baekhyun dan tanpa sadar tersenyum.<br>Chanyeol mengerjap saat ia melihat Baekhyun tersenyum, begitu cantik dimatanya. Dan waktu serasa berjalan lambat bagi Chanyeol. Warna jingga semakin meluas dan kemudian berangsur menghilang.  
>"...Yeol? Chanyeol?"<br>Chanyeol tersadar, "Ya?"  
>"Ayo pulang,"<br>Chanyeol mengangguk, dan keduanya berjalan menuruni bukit.  
>"Baekhyun?" panggil Chanyeol sambil menghentikan langkahnya, membuat Baekhyun berhenti mendadak dan saat Chanyeol berbalik, kedua bibir mereka bertemu.<br>Baekhyun terbelalak, ia berniat melepaskan ciuman itu dengan mendorong tubuh Chanyeol, namun ia kalah cepat dengan gerakan Chanyeol yang melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Baekhyun lalu mengeratkannya, dan tangan satunya mendorong tengkuk Baekhyun hingga keduanya tak berjarak dan ciuman mereka semakin dalam.  
>Baekhyun memberontak saat dirasanya asupan udara semakin menipis dan Chanyeol pun melepaskannya. Saliva menetes dari mulut Baekhyun dan ia langsung menghapusnya sambil meraup udara sebanyak-banyaknya. Baekhyun menegakkan kepalanya dan menatap Chanyeol sengit.<br>Plak!  
>Baekhyun tersentak saat menyadari apa yang ia lakukan, dan berjalan mundur saat melihat Chanyeol yaang kini tersenyum paksa.<br>"Aku tahu..." ucap Chanyeol lirih, "Kau pasti membenciku karena ini." lanjutnya.  
>Baekhyun hanya terdiam.<br>"Maaf... tapi aku..." Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun, "Mencintaimu.."  
>Baekhyun terbelalak, tubuhnya gemetar hebat dan jantungnya berdegup kencang. Ia benar-benar bingung apa yang harus ia lakukan. Ia merasa senang, namun juga kesal.<br>Baekhyun menunduk dan berlari melewati Chanyeol sambil mengusap bibirnya dengan punggung tangan. Meninggalkan Chanyeol yang kini menatapnya berlari hingga hilang dari pandangan.  
>Baekhyun berhenti setelah lama ia berlari. Ia mengatur napasnya. Ia berpikir kenapa tidak ia balas pernyataan Chanyeol daripada ia kabur seperti ini. Ia pun mengendikkan bahunya dan berjalan menuju rumahnya.<p>

.  
>Kris dkk benar-benar merasakan keanehan dalam pelajaran olahraga untuk hari ini. Rasanya seperti ada aura yang tidak biasa. Bahkan, berapa kalipun Kai dan Sehun berlaku gila seperti biasa aura itu juga tidak hilang.<br>Chanyeol yang biasanya ceria kini lebih banyak diam, Suho bahkan tak tau harus melakukan apa. Baekhyun bahkan terlihat tidak peduli.

.  
>Pelajaran olahraga sudah selesai dan Chanyeol berniat ke ruang ganti untuk mengganti baju dan segera pulang. Dilepasnya jaketnya dan membuka pintu ruang ganti lalu masuk kedalam. Dan pintu ruang klub tertutup menimbulkan debaman yang keras membuat ia kaget, mencoba membukanya namun pintu telah dikunci.<br>Chanyeol menghela napas, entah apa lagi yang kini ia alami. Ia bahkan tidak bisa menebak siapa orang iseng yang menguncinya di ruang ganti sendirian. Tunggu, sendirian?  
>Chanyeol menoleh kesekitarnya dan mendapati Baekhyun baru saja selesai mengganti bajunya. Ia terpaku, keringat dingin keluar dari tubuhnya. Apa yang harus ia lakukan?<br>Baekhyun menutup pintu loker didepannya, terhenyak ketika melihat Chanyeol didepan pintu dan menatapnya canggung. Baekhyun menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal dan menundukkan kepalanya. Kemudian ia duduk di salah satu kursi, melirik kearah Chanyeol yang mencoba meminta orang diluar membuka pintu.  
>"Chanyeol..."<br>Chanyeol terhenti dan menoleh.  
>"Duduklah dulu," ujar Baekhyun sambil menepuk-nepuk kursi disebelahnya.<br>Chanyeol terdiam, bingung. Namun, semenit kemudian ia menurut dan duduk disebelah Baekhyun. Suasana canggung tercipta sebelum Baekhyun akhirnya menghela napas keras sekali.  
>"Ini salahmu kita berdua jadi terkurung begini." Baekhyun angkat bicara.<br>"Kenapa aku?" Chanyeol protes.  
>"Karena kau lebih tinggi." jawab Baekhyun.<br>"Kau sadar kalau kau pendek?" celetuk Chanyeol.  
>"Apa?!"<br>Keduanya pun beradu mulut sampai akhirnya berhenti dan tertawa. Dan itu semua terhenti saat Chanyeol merasakan bibirnya bersentuhan dengan bibir Baekhyun. Baekhyun langsung melepasnya dan wajahnya merah padam.  
>"Baek..?"<br>Baekhyun menatapnya lalu dengan cepat menunduk, Chanyeol begitu tidak bisa bereaksi apa saat melihat Baekhyun begitu malu berhadapan dengannya, bahkan karena terlalu sunyi ia bisa mendengarkan detak jantungnya dan Baekhyun.  
>"Baekhyun..?"<br>"A..a...ma...ma...maaf... aku..aku..." Baekhyun mengatupkan mulutnya dan memainkan tangannya.  
>"..." Chanyeol menunggu apa yang akan Baekhyun ucapkan selanjutnya.<br>"Juga..."  
>"Apa?"<br>"Men...men...cin...hmmpphh..." ucapan Baekhyun terhenti saat Chanyeol membungkamnya dengan tangannya.  
>"Ssstt..." Baekhyun mengerjap.<br>"Aku rasa yang lain sedang menguping," bisik Chanyeol, Baekhyun hanya mengangguk mengerti.  
>Dan Baekhyun tidak bisa berbuat apapun saat Chanyeol memeluknya erat. Hanya terdiam sambil menetralkan detak jantungnya yang kian menggila.<br>"Aku mencintaimu." bisik Chanyeol.  
>"Aku juga," keduanya pun tersenyum kecil.<br>"Oh ya, gimana caranya kita keluar dari sini?"  
>"Dobrak saja."<br>"Apa?"  
>"Kita dobrak."<br>"Apa kau kuat? Kurasa aku tidak bisa."  
>"Kan belum dicoba,"<br>"Kalau begitu ayo kita coba,"  
>"Kalau pintunya rusak gimana? Guru Jung akan marah."<br>"Siapa peduli? Salah mereka yang mengurung kita disini!"  
>"Baiklah."<br>"Oke.. ayo mulai...1...2..."  
>BRAK!<br>Pintu terbuka dari luar dan menghantam wajah Chanyeol membuat pemuda itu meringis, dibalik pintu Tao masuk dengan tampang tak berdosa.  
>"TA..O...!"<br>"MA...MAAF! AKU TIDAK SENGAJAAAA...!"

END  
>Thank's for reading! Jangan lupa review ya! :D<p> 


End file.
